wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
BiS
BiS, also known as Brand-new idol Society (Shinsei Idol Kenkyuukai, 新生アイドル研究会), is a Japanese idol group that was founded in 2010 by leader Pour Lui. They originally disbanded at Yokohama Arena on July 8, 2014. Exactly two years after their disbandment on July 8, 2016, it was announced that BiS would reform under a new lineup including Pour Lui, and that auditions were going to be held. They are considered the flagship group of WACK. In 2018, BiS split into BiS 1st and BiS 2nd and the BiS.LEAGUE system began. This system ran for about a year and will end in March. Members BiS 1st * Go Zeela (ゴ・ジーラ) (Captain) * Aya Eightprince (アヤ・エイトプリンス) * Pan Luna Leafy (パン・ルナリーフィ) * Toriaez Hana (トリアエズ・ハナ) BiS 2nd * Muropanako (ムロパナコ) (Captain) * Kika Front Frontale (キカ・フロント・フロンタール) * Peri Ubu (ペリ・ウブ) * YUiNA EMPiRE * Nel Nehru (ネル・ネール) * Mewclub (ミュークラブ) Past Members * Pour Lui (Graduated 4 March 2018) * Hirano Nozomi (Member at time of 2014 disbandment) * Yokoyama Rina (Graduated 24 June 2011) * Nakayama Yukiko (Graduated 20 December 2011) * Terashima Yufu (Graduated 26 May 2013) * Wakisaka Yurika (Graduated 16 March 2013) * Michibayashi Rio (Graduated 22 September 2013) * Tentenko (Member at time of 2014 disbandment) * First Summer Uika (Member at time of 2014 disbandment) * Kamiya Saki (Member at time of 2014 disbandment. Temporarily returned to BiS in 2017 as part of a trade with AYA EiGHTPRINCE, and was traded back to GANG PARADE on 4 March 2018) * Koshouji Megumi (Member at time of 2014 disbandment) * Momoland (Withdrew 20 April 2018) Other Members * Koshino Junko (コシノジュンコ) Was made an honorary life member of BiS on 4 November 2013 * Youko (ようこ) Won an internet auction to become a member of BiS for one day. * "Gamiya Saki" (ガミヤサキ) Was announced as a member of BiS 1st in March 2018, but withdrew two days later. * Okuda Minami (オクダミナミ) Is credited as a member in the My Ixxx liner notes, however, never actually debuted, or even revealed her face. She was probably a member who withdrew before any announcement of her joining was made. History "Original Lineup" (2010-2014) 2010-2011 On September 9th 2010, soloist Pour Lui announced her plans to halt her solo activities and form an idol group. The reason for this came to be that she wanted to cause trouble for her manager, Watanabe Junnosuke, whom she hated at the time, however, her love of the famous idol unit Morning Musume also influenced her decision. On December 9th, at Pour Lui's final solo live, she revealed the three other girls who would become part of her new group, BiS; Nakayama Yukiko, Rina Yokoyama, and Hirano Nozomi. BiS made its debut on the indie record label Tsubasa Records with a free digital single called "Taiyou no Jumon" (太陽のじゅもん). Their first album, Brand-new idol Society, was released on March 23rd. Throughout the first half of 2011, Yokoyama Rina became increasingly dissatisfied with the "un-idol like" direction that BiS was heading. The final straw was finding out the concept of their video for My Ixxx would involve the members running (seemingly) nude through Aokigahara forest. She withdrew from the group on June 24th, and the remaining three members would release My Ixxx without her. Shortly after, Terashima Yufu was announced as a new member and they released their second CD single, nerve, a re-recording of a song from Brand-new idol Society, which would later be established as the groups' signature song, and later, WACK's theme song as a whole. They released one more single with this line-up, primal., before the year concluded with Nakayama Yukiko's graduation on December 31st. 2012 In early 2012, BiS announced their next single, Idol (アイドル) along with a major image change; due to their lack of success as punk idols, they would rebrand as a more traditional group, with the tagline, "Let's buy the same CD over and over again", referring to the marketing technique used by the management of idol groups to encourage fans to purchase several copies of a CD single. They released a music video of the members dancing to a cute song, and then revealed that the whole thing was a joke, and released their actual single, IDOL. However, the joke "Idol" song was still included on the single as a b-side. Later that year, BiS signed to the major label Avex Trax and recruited two more members, Michibayashi Rio and Wakisaka Yurika. Their first major single, PPCC was released July 18th. On October 12th, a horror film starring the pre-avex lineup of BiS, Idol Is Dead, was released, and their major debut album, also called IDOL is DEAD, a few days later. Around the same time, an anime starring the members, Backstage idol story, began airing on Space Shower TV. BiS members Pour Lui and Yurika Wakisaka also announced an intention to run a 100-kilometre supermarathon over the course of 24 hours, before participating in a 24-hour concert after that. Neither member completed the challenge, with Pour Lui dropping out after some 60 kilometres. Wakisaka almost completed the marathon, but ran out of time. The marathon brought back a previous ankle injury and led to Wakisaka appearing in fewer shows, and later graduating BiS altogether. In late 2012, the collaborative unit BiS Kaidan was announced. 2013 2013's first release by BiS was GET YOU, a collaborative effort released with the idol group Dorothy Little Happy. Their March single, BiSimulation, was dedicated to Wakisaka Yurika's time in BiS, and she graduated from the group shortly after its release. Terashima Yufu soon followed, after having many huge arguments with Pour Lui over the direction of BiS. Around this time, Pour Lui also signaled the beginning of the end for BiS, with her plans to have the group disband at a sold-out Nippon Budokan concert. Despite this, the group held auditions for Wakisaka and Terashima's replacements, and on May 26th new members First Summer Uika, Tentenko and Kamiya Saki were announced. Their first single, DiE, was released in June, and became the first release by the group to rank in the Oricon top ten, debuting at #6. The group also appeared in Dempagumi.inc's music video for their song W.W.D II, apart from this, they had joint concerts and a single 'Denden Passion / IDOL', this release was only sold at concerts. On August 15th, Michibayashi Rio announced her graduation and like Wakisaka Yurika, the single Fly / Hi was released in dedication to her. In October, BiS announced that a "JK" would be joining the group. While JK (joshi kusei) is a slang term for high school girl, it was later revealed that JK actually referred to Junko Koshino, a famous fashion designer. She performed as an active member of BiS for one week and was declared an "honorary life member" of the group on November 5th. Five days later, Koshouji Megumi joined the group. 2014 In January, BiS released their penultimate single STUPiG. On February 12th, the date of BiS' disbandment was announced as July 8th. Members have stated that they were left with no choice but to give up the Budokan, due to some "important people" of the venue condemning BiS's wild antics as inappropriate for the venue, and instead they would disband at Yokohama Arena. Their final studio album, WHO KiLLED IDOL?, was released in March and their last single FiNAL DANCE / nerve was released April 30th. BiS concluded their "THE BiS WHO SOLD THE WORLD" tour at the Sapporo Bessie Hall on June 30, and went on to perform their disbandment concert at the Yokohama Arena on July 8. The concert was the longest ever performed by the group, consisting of 48 songs (including guest appearances by ex.members Michibayashi Rio, Yokoyama Rina and Nakayama Yukiko. Nearly every song released by the group was performed, and the setlist was composed so that newer songs were performed first and older songs were performed last. At the end of the concert, the future paths of each of the members were announced: First Summer Uika and Hirano Nozomi would form BILLIE IDLE®; Kamiya Saki would form Pla2me with solo idol Mizuta Mari; Koshouji Megumi would form Maison book girl; Tentenko would start a solo/DJ career; Pour Lui would continue to perform with her band, LUI FRONTiC Matsukuma JAPAN. In addition, in classic BiS style, a concert by "Ex. BiS" was announced for the next day at the Shimokitazawa Shelter. Tickets were exclusively 30,000 yen, including an "all you can eat buffet" (revealed on the day to be McDonald's). This July 9 show marked the true end of BiS. Post-Disbandment It was announced in January 2015 that Watanabe Junnosuke, along with members of the team that initially conceived BiS would be putting together a successor group that later became BiSH. BILLIE IDLE® held a concert titled "Brand-new Idle Society" on December 12, 2015, which also featured POP, Maison book girl, LUI FRONTiC Akabane JAPAN and Tentenko. Following this, a joint tour of the ex.BiS members' groups titled the "Anarchy Tour" was announced for February~March 2016, concluding with a show at the Hibiya Yagai Ongakudo on April 29 titled "IDLE is DEAD!?". In early 2016, former BiS members First Summer Uika, Tentenko, Kamiya Saki and Michibayashi Rio collaborated with Hirano Nozomi for the song "Douse Kieteshimau Inochi Nara...". Reformed BiS (2016-present) 2016 Exactly two years after BiS's disbandment, it was announced by Pour Lui, Watanabe Junnosuke and Matsukuma Kenta, that BiS would reform under a new lineup, and auditions were going to be held. As a new beginning to BiS, a Pour Lui solo song titled "BiSBiS" was released through OTOTOY as a free download. The next month, a four-day audition boot camp was live-streamed on Niconico, following a similar format to Morning Musume's initial auditions on the TV show ASAYAN. This audition resulted in the addition of Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, and Peri Ubu who was allowed to join on the condition that she finish a bowl of curry made with jolokia hot sauce. The same day that results were announced, the new lineup of BiS performed their first one-man, which was also live-streamed. The five-member incarnation of the group released their first album, Brand-new idol Society 2, in late 2016. The album consisted mostly of re-recorded BiS hit songs, but includes five new tracks as well. 2017 On Feburary 22nd, BiS' second album, Re:STUPiD, was released. To promote the album, Watanabe announced that the members would be forced to live in a car, survive only on rice and perform lives every day, ending the tour with a 100km marathon. These plans brought a lot of outrage from fans concerned for the well-being of the members, but the stunt happened regardless and the footage was used for the music video for gives.The stunt was repeated again the next month but with salad instead of rice, however, animal products were allowed to be used in order to provide the girls protein. It was announced at the same time that an audition would be held for all groups managed by WACK. Pour Lui and Aya Eightprince joined the audition boot camp as representatives of BiS. The three-day audition concluded with a performance from each group involved, and through this audition Pan Luna Leafy and Momoland were added to BiS. It was also announced that Aya Eightprince and former BiS member Kamiya Saki would trade places, with Aya moving to GANG PARADE and Saki returning to BiS. This lineup of BiS released the single "SOCiALiSM" at the end of May. At the same time, leader Pour Lui began to appear in a series of videos on the BiS YouTube channel named "DiET or DiE", a documentary series showing Pour Lui attending the popular personal fitness gym Rizap in order to lose weight. The first episode of the series states that if she fails to meet a target weight, she will have to pay for the cost of the course herself. However, later in the series, Pour Lui gains rebound weight, and is instructed to lose it under threat of being suspended from BiS. When she is unable to do so, Watanabe announces his decision to suspend Lui from all BiS activities, including an upcoming one-man concert at Akasaka Blitz. The video then appears to show Pour Lui hiding her face, tearfully apologising to fans. The now-deleted video generated an outrage from fans and non-fans alike, accruing several thousand dislikes in the space of a week and earning coverage on news sites including the Huffington Post. In response to the backlash, Pour Lui and Watanabe recorded a song titled "BEST FRiEND" together, in which they apologised to fans for taking advantage of them, and thanking HuffPost for spreading the group's name. However, Pour Lui was still under suspension, and did not appear with BiS until October 6th, at their "IDOL is DEAD" concert. The concert began with a 6-member BiS performing together, but during five consecutive performances of the song "Paprika", Kamiya Saki called out for Pour Lui to join them on stage. At the end of the "IDOL is DEAD" show, it was announced that BiS would make their second major-label debut, this time from Nippon Crown subsidiary Crown Stones. In December, all members of BiS, along with the rest of WACK, collaborated on the WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS album and took part in the first WACK General Election. At the end of the year, it was announced that Pour Lui was the highest-ranking member of BiS, coming in fourth place behind BiSH members Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End and Ayuni D. Pour Lui's Graduation and BiS.LEAGUE, 2018 On January 6th, Leader and founding member Pour Lui announced her intention to graduate at the final date of the group's 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR at heavy sick ZERO, Tokyo with the reason that since BiS got a major-label deal recently, that the group doesn’t need her and she no longer needed them either. At the same event, rental members Kamiya Saki and Aya Eightprince would also be traded back to their respective groups. AYA returned from her rental period in GANG PARADE, rejoining the group for their debut single from Crown Stones, "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE", released March 7 2018. Kamiya Saki's last performance with BiS before being returned to GANG PARADE was held on the 3rd of March, however, the end of the trade period was not made official until the ending ceremony at the March 4th Ryogoku Kokugikan show. "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE" became the first BiS song not to feature any original members, while "DiPROMiSE" is the last BiS recording to feature Pour Lui and Kamiya Saki. In the middle of March, the second WACK Audition Camp took place, resulting in the additions of Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana, Mewclub, MUROPANAKO, "Gamiya Saki", as well as EMPiRE member YUiNA EMPiRE being permanently traded to the group. At the same time, it was announced that BiS would be split into two groups; BiS 1st (Go Zeela, Pan Luna Leafy, Momoland, Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana and Gamiya Saki) and BiS 2nd (Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Peri Ubu, Muropanako, Mewclub and YUiNA EMPiRE) and the groups would release a new single, Don't miss it!!, on July 4th. On April 20th it was announced that Momoland had withdrawn from BiS due to physical and mental exhaustion, after she disappeared for over two days. At the same time it was announced that "Gamiya Saki" had also quit the group due to personal reasons. With the two groups now being unbalanced, the BiS.LEAGUE system was announced, where in all future singles a fan vote would be held and the top five ranking members woud be placed in BiS 1st. However, this was later changed so that BiS 1st and 2nd would remain as 4 and 6 members. On July 31st, the final results of BiS.LEAGUE was announced and the lineups for both groups were changed. Go Zeela, Aya Eightprince, Pan Luna Leafy and Toriaez Hana were announced for BiS 1st, and Kika Front Frontale, Peri Ubu, YUiNA, Muropanako, Nel Nehru and Mewclub were announced for BiS 2nd. On August 1st, Go Zeela was announced as the captain of BiS 1st, and Muropanako as captain of BiS 2nd. The new lineups released a single, Against The Pain, on November 14th. On December 10th, Watanabe tweeted that he was considering booting whoever has the least votes out of BiS. On December 29th, it was announced that BiS.LEAGUE would be ending and BiS would release a single as ten members in March. However, due to ranking poorly in the Winter BiS.LEAGUE vote, Aya Eightprince, Muropanako, Toriaez Hana, Nel Nehru and YUiNA EMPiRE had been chosen to leave the group. Watanabe would make a final descicion regarding their futures after the release of the March single. The final BiS.LEAGUE results were Go Zeela, Peri Ubu, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince and Pan Luna Leafy in the top 5. Discography Albums * 2011.03.23 Brand-new idol Society (Indies) * 2012.10.24 IDOL is DEAD * 2014.03.05 WHO KiLLED IDOL? * 2016.11.16 Brand-new idol Society 2 (indies) * 2017.02.22 Re:STUPiD (indies) Mini Albums * 2012.05.14 ABiSCDiS * 2012.09.26 Bisukete Best Albums * 2014.01.24 BiS Otameshi BEST!! * 2014.07.02 Uryaoi!!! * 2015.05.27 DJ MEGUMI'S BiS MiX Singles * 2011.08.03 My Ixxx (indies) * 2011.10.19 nerve (indies) * 2011.12.21 primal. (indies) * 2012.04.11 IDOL (indies) * 2012.07.18 PPCC * 2013.03.13 BiSimulation * 2013.06.26 DiE * 2013.09.18 Fly / Hi * 2014.01.22 STUPiG * 2014.05.28 FiNAL DANCE / nerve * 2017.05.31 SOCiALiSM (indies) * 2017.08.16 I can't say NO!!!!!!! (indies) * 2018.03.07 WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE * 2018.07.04 Don't miss it!! * 2018.11.14 Against The Pain * 2019.03.?? Single TBA Digital Singles * 2011.01.15 Taiyou no Jumon * 2012.01.31 Tofu * 2013.10.28 Koisuru Denpo JAPAN * 2016.07.08 BiSBiS Collaboration Albums * See BiS Kaidan Collaboration Singles * 2011.05.11 Interaction (BiS × tengal6) * 2013.01.09 GET YOU (BiS × Dorothy Little Happy) * 2013.10.12 Denden Passion / IDOL (BiS × Dempagumi.inc) Live DVDs * 2013.12.04 ROAD TO BUDOKAN KOKUGIKAN "WHO KiLLED IDOL?" * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena Contributions * 2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (Track #5) * 2014.01.22 Disney Rocks!!! Girl's Power! (Track #5) * 2014.04.09 the divine move (Tracks #2 and #7) * 2017.11.27 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS Publications Works Film * 2012.10.20 Idol is Dead * 2014.05.28 Idol Is Dead -Non-chan no Propaganda Daisensou- * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 * 2017.01.28 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.01.28 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 Television * - 2012.11.09 Backstage idol story Trivia *BiS are often credited with helping to initiate the mid-2010s alt-idol boom. *Not to be confused with the British rock band bis or the visual-kei group BIS (Believe In Style) *Are the only WACK unit to have their own series of movies and anime. *Part of Pour Lui's motivation to reform BiS was out of jealousy over how their successors BiSH had become much more famous. *As of March 2018, they are the only WACK group where every member joined through a streamed audition boot camp. Category:Groups Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:Original BiS Category:2010 Additions Category:2014 Departures Category:2016 Additions Category:Reformed BiS